Maidens of the Crystal Swords
by koshikaden
Summary: A massive x-over between the genres of games, anime, and manga. A new breed of hero is going to be born and get to the towers so he can claim the crystal swords; with those he can beat the king and maybe the queen of all evil. world jumping, demon killing, and maybe some puzzle solving. Pairing: heroxmaidens Rating might change as the story progresses.
1. The wish is made

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I wanted to be an original idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas and original characters.**

"Talking." person talking

~Thinking~ thought

**Story start:**

**Chapter 1: Intro and a wish is made**

A person is walking through some ruins that used to be towers during their time, but they stopped after a few away from the entrance of the ruins.

"It is said during a certain time where maidens were guarding the gifts three gifts for a born hero or a person made into a hero by either fate or choice." The person said

The person is wearing a brown trench coat like a detective over a black button shirt and office black pants with black loafers. A hat that is a black fedora made to look like the hat worn by Indiana Jones and a black wood smoking pipe in his mouth.

"There is a story here that needs to be told and it seems that I'm the one to tell it." The person said lighting the pipe

"My name is known as the greatest writer of both fiction and historical facts, it is Ryan Shimura." He said before smoking his pipe

"What led me here were the rumors of the ruins that I heard and I'm working on something for my next fiction master piece." He said before back to the entrance of the ruins and turning around

"Judging by the ruins, there used to be three towers all about 50 feet tall and 35 feet in diameter." He said before feeling the wind change direction

"It's time for the wind to carry the hands of time back to when these towers were standing and there was a hero to meet the maidens." He said as time itself drawing the wind around the ruins and the man disappeared

When the winds calmed down, the towers were rebuilt as the day of age where there maiden in danger and had to help guiding a young hero. The hero would be a young boy and would need guidance to save them and the world from a demonic evil bent on destroying the world. It is said that the chosen hero is able to use the legendary crystal swords that the maidens are guarding the hero claims them.

"This is a story of a different tale and one full of love, action, and surprises." The narrator said before the scene changed to a town where people was just minding their own business

"The sense of time is different in an unique way. Time itself is in the past, but there are some people who know the future technology and keep its secrets away from others that have impure souls." He added

"Now we have to focus on a person who is bound to have an adventure." He said before going silent

A boy looking to be around 15 going 16 since his birthday is coming within a few days, black hair to his shoulder blades tied into a ponytail, piercing gold eyes, and golden tan skin. He is wearing a black shirt with Charlie sheen on the front with his quote "Winning" on the back, black jeans with white flames on the pant legs, and tiger striped running shoes. He is walking to the bakery for some bread and other pastries for breakfast.

~I wonder what I should get for breakfast.~ he thought as he got closer to the bakery

When he got inside, he noticed the different breads, pastries, and other things.

"Welcome." The baker said to him with a smile

"I would like the usual breakfast." He said with a kind smile as the baker nodded

"Sure." They said

The baker is a male with brown hair hiding in a chef hat, almond colored eyes, medium height, and sort of chubby.

"Here you are and you know the price." He said as he nodded and gotten out the right amount

He left with his breakfast and headed back home so he can enjoy it, but something or someone is bound to find him and set him on his journey.

**Tell me if you like it**

**review.**


	2. The start of chain of events

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas and original characters.**

"Talking." person talking

~Thinking~ thought

**Story start:**

**Chapter 2: The start of a chain of events**

As he was walking to get home, he stopped and looked at a star in the sky shining at him.

~See a star shine and make a wish.~ he thought of something he was told when he was younger

"I wish for something interesting would happen." He said making a wish

In that instance, the maidens in the towers and the beings of evil had the same thought: "The wish has been made."

He went to eat his breakfast as a frog started to follow him.

~That human made the wish and he has been chosen by the maidens to gather the crystal swords in the towers.~ it thought as it followed the unaware human

~It seems I'm being followed.~ he thought before turning around seeing a small frog and it croaked

"Hmm, maybe you are the one following me." He said to it

He picked him up before putting him on his shoulder and they started to walk to his home.

"Almost there." He said to himself

Soon they made it home and he went to the living room before the frog got off his shoulder. He started to eat his breakfast as the frog was watching him. The frog looked like it was studying him not moving its body and keeping its eyes on him. After a few minutes, he finished before turning his attention to the frog.

"So why were you following me home?" he asked

"Because the wish has been made and it points to you made that wish." A voice said and you looked around for the voice

"Who said that?" he asked

"Me." The voice said

He was still looking around for the voice when he looked at the frog.

"Did you talk?" he asked the frog

"So you are not as dumb as you look." It said before croaking

He was staring at the frog with shock in his eyes and he caught the blow to his intellect. He was about to bop the frog on the head, but he was wondering one thing.

"You were following me because I made the wish that alerted the maidens?" he asked

It nodded before he sighed.

"So what do I have to do?" he said getting the idea that fate or destiny was playing its hand so he will have to play along this time

"Follow me to the towers where the maidens dwell and they will inform you of your journey."

"You might get to train by two heroes that are in a legend, but it depends on you." It said and he widen his eyes

"What two heroes are you talking about?" he asked

"Two heroes that did their own way of killing monsters and saving lives." It said

"Will I meet them?"

"Depends."

He got up and started to walk around before heading to his room. The frog jumped onto his shoulder and watched him walk. He open the door to his room before walking inside. There is a bed in the corner against the wall with a bedside table, a tall bookcase at another wall next to his computer on his desk, game systems and a flat-screen tv in the corner in front of the bed on a tv stand. On the last wall, there are posters of various things and below it is another desk where does other things like drawing, reading, and writing.

"Hmm, you have an interesting room; but why are we here?" the frog asked looking around

"To get a few things for the trip." The boy said with cool and calm confidence

He went over to the bookcase before pulling out a holographic book and he flipped to a specific page, but he pressed on an image. After a minute, the bookcase started to move toward the side away from him revealing a secret hallway leading to somewhere.

"I have to keep some secrets and one of them is I found exploring." He said before walking down a small series of steps

The bookcase closed behind him frightening the frog, but he just smiled. Soon they made it to a steel door and it opened revealing a lab.

"How were you able to hide this?" it asked him

He stopped before going into a thinking pose lightly tapping his chin.

"I didn't." he said and the frog face vaulted off his shoulder

"Then how did you know about this place?" it asked with an eye twitching

"I was lead here that my family bought this house form and we taught about stories where there was a hero made to save the maidens." He said

"Hmm, where is your family if you are the only one here." it said

"My family is out working in the town while I stay here and watch the house till they get home." He said slightly sad

"So you wished that you could have an adventure instead of staying here bored." It said

Then an alarm going off in the lab before he ran to them computer and started to press certain buttons.

"Something is coming to the town from the direction opposite of the towers." He said before the screen changed

He started to think before walking to a pedestal and pull picked up two small USB drives. He put them in his pockets before gathering some armor.

"After this is dealt with, you and I are going to see the maidens." He said surprising the frog

"You mean that." It said

"Of course." He said before donning the armor making him look like a ninja with a mask covering his face

He vanished out of the lab with the frog watching the screen as the masked person was heading to cut off the something from heading into town, but it looks like there is a small group of people walking out of the town doing the same as him. As he got closer, they started to look familiar and it was his family; the leader of the town was his father, mother was real estate agent, sister was a student in martial arts and his brother became a weapon master. The last ones of his family was his younger sister and brother who grew into magic.

~What are they doing here?~ he thought before seeing them stopping at a good enough distance from the town

"It seems that our normal part of the family made a wish." His father said with a smile

"We thought it would be him." The twins said

"At least he is not here to get hurt." His mother said with a concerned tone

"If he was here, I think would have challenge him to a contest with our sister." His brother said

The something that was coming to the town was a mass army of imps carrying small forks.

[You know the ones from Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. The annoying ones. Can someone say cannon fodder? ;)]

"Imps. It had to be imps." His mother said sighing with his father chuckling before pulling their weapons a war hammer that look like thor would carry with him and a pair of tridents from his mother

~Everyone has a mask that can hide their true self.~ he thought as the others in his family got ready for a fight

"What do you think he is doing right now?" he heard his sister ask

"Eating his breakfast before doing his normal thing." His father said

Soon the imps came to them started at them before one charged at them and they attacked like the cannon fodder they are while making those sounds. The twins stayed back to chant spells as the older brother and sister guard them.

~I should wait a little before jumping on to see if they need the normal one's help.~ the masked one thought


End file.
